Field choppers serve to harvest and chop a harvested good. The field chopper has a mower. The harvested good is transported by a front attachment to the mower. A delivery element delivers the harvested good further to an intake unit of the field chopper. The intake unit has several pairs of feed rollers which the flow of the harvested goods is passed between. The feed rollers are driven by intake gearboxes. From the intake unit, the flow of harvested goods is guided further to a knife drum. The harvested good is chopped. Generally a cracker unit for breaking-up the seeds is arranged to follow the knife drum. The harvested good is transported from there to an accelerator. The accelerator delivers the harvested good through an ejection channel to the outside. Thus, the harvested good can be transferred onto a loading vehicle.
For maintenance purposes it is necessary to be able to remove the feed rollers of the intake unit. The shafts of the feed rollers are generally connected via spline connection, i.e., via longitudinal teeth, to shafts of the driving gearbox. The shafts of the feed rollers have, for this, generally a shaft end with longitudinal teeth on its outer circumferential face. The shaft ends are inserted into hollow shafts with correspondingly formed inner longitudinal teeth. In order to remove the feed rollers, the bearing at the side facing away from the shaft end of the feed roller has to be detached. Thus, the feed rollers can be initially axially displaced such that the shaft end can be pulled out of the hollow shaft of the gearbox. The feed roller can then be removed to the front, when seen in driving direction of the field chopper.